¡Ven gatita gatita!
by MusumeAnon
Summary: [Secuela] Luego de que Kagura haya mandado a volar a Sougo cuando se enteró de que el gato que cuidaba era él, el chico Shinsengumi trata de vengarse de la china de la yorozuya convirtiéndola en gato, ¿pero qué ocurre...? [LEMON]


**_Hola a todos!_**

 ** _Les traigo un fanfic que es una especie de secuela a mi anterior Oneshot "¡Ven gatito gatito!" donde Sougo se convierte en un gato debido a unas galletas raras y Kagura debe cuidarlo, si no lo han leído, deberían hacerlo antes de continuar leyendo esto jujuju._**

 ** _Esto nació a que varias chicas me dijeron que quizás debería hacerle una secuela, y que mejor manera de hacerlo que con un lemon 7u7._**

 ** _Bueno, sin más que decir, los dejo con la lectura_**

 ** _Advertencia: Contenido para mayores de 18 años. Si eres menor y aun así quieres leerlo, hazlo bajo tu propia responsabilidad._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Hideaki Sorachi, autor de Gintama._**

* * *

 ** _¡Ven, gatita gatita!_**

La China me estaba evitando desde esa vez que me convertí en gato… ¿acaso fue tan grave que después de eso la haya querido besar? Bueno… quizás sí fue grave, pero no creo que haya sido motivo para que se escapara de mí cada vez que la veía. ¡Era el colmo! ya ni pelear como antes podíamos. Necesitaba vengarme de esa maldita China, a como dé lugar.

Pude divisarla a lo lejos, traía su típico paraguas morado y su vestido rojo con aberturas en las piernas. No quería aceptarlo, pero amaba como se le veía ese vestido.

Sin que se diera cuenta, me acerqué sigilosamente, no quería que escapara de nuevo. Mi plan era ofrecerle una de esas galletas gato que me quedaban de la última vez como disculpa. Aunque al final iba a ser una venganza, la iba a convertir en gato y me la iba a llevar al cuartel, no le daría comida ni tampoco la acariciaría. Se lo merecía por sacarme de un golpe de la Yorozuya.

-China - le dije. Dio un salto del susto, me daban risa sus reacciones. Estaba pálida, como si hubiera visto a un fantasma. Estaba a punto de escaparse, y fue ahí cuando la agarré del brazo.

-Espera, China.

-¡¿Qué quieres, bastardo?! ¡Suéltame-aru! - me miraba furiosa y echaba humo. Enserio me divertía verla así, pero traté de actuar lo más arrepentido posible, total, mi venganza estaba disfrazada de una disculpa.

-L-Lo siento, China…

-¿Eh? - estaba confundida. China incrédula.

-Siento mucho lo que pasó el otro día, no debí haberte besado - pude notar como su cara se ponía igual de roja que su vestido. De seguro lo había recordado todo, ¿pero era normal que mi corazón se acelerara un poco al verla así de sonrojada? Por un momento pensé que se veía linda. ¿Qué cosas estaba pensando? Vamos, Sougo, ¡la mente en el plan! - Por eso, - seguí hablándole - quiero regalarte estas galletas como disculpa.

Saqué una bolsa con las galletas de mi bolsillo. La China las miró emocionada, como si la comida solucionara todos los problemas del mundo para ella. Por una parte eso me parecía bueno. Controlarla con comida era lo más sencillo del universo.

-¡Disculpado-aru! - me arrebató las galletas de las manos y como la cerda que era, empezó a engullirlas. - Oye, sádico bastardo, ¿me acabas de dar galletas rancias? ¡Están raras-aru!

-Ah… lo siento, de seguro me equivoqué de galletas - me miró con susto mientras mi cara mostraba una sonrisa sádica.

-¡¿Me quieres matar, saco de mierda?! - Yo reía cada vez más, pensar que en un momento más se convertiría en un gato me hacía pensar que mi venganza estaba dando resultado… pero, ¿qué era lo que veían mis ojos?

-¿Qué pasa, Sádico? ¿Por qué me miras con esa cara-aru? - me decía confundida.

¿Acaso así empezó mi transformación como gato o era que… las galletas no funcionaron del todo en ella? ¿Era porque estaban rancias? Pude ver como a la China se le aparecieron dos orejas de gato en la cabeza y una cola en su parte trasera… ¡No pretendía que pasara esto! demonios… se veía demasiado adorable.

De un momento, ella dejó de dirigirme su mirada amenazadora para ver en dirección a su espalda.

-¡¿Q-Qué es esto?! ¡¿Por qué tengo una cola-aru?! - luego posó sus manos en sus nuevas orejas de gato, su cara mostraba un horror total - ¿Q-qué…? ¡¿Qué me hiciste, bastardo?!

Intenté no reírme a su reacción, pero todo lo que ella hacía me hacía recordar que la diversión era parte de mí y mi sadismo no siempre estaba presente… aunque quizás sí, pero ahora solo podía divertirme viéndola como loca buscando respuestas. Era una forma más sana de ser un sádico, ¿no?

-¡No te quedes parado ahí riéndote como un idiota y ayúdame, maldito sádico!

-Muy bien, te ayudaré - la tomé como a un costal de papas y me la llevé al cuartel. La China alegaba y pataleaba, yo solo no podía evitar reírme ante tal situación. Sin lugar a dudas, ese día iba a ser demasiado divertido.

Cuando llegamos al cuartel, ella ya no pataleaba ni se quejaba, estaba tranquila, como un gato, pero su apariencia seguía siendo la misma.

Me fije que no hubiera nadie que pudiera vernos en el cuartel y me dirigí a mi habitación. Creo que la mayoría estaba de patrullaje.

-Bien, China. Llegamos - la dejé en el piso y ella solo atinó a mirarme con una cara furiosa. Pero no se hizo de rogar mucho.

-Tengo hambre-Nyaru

"¿N-Nyaru?" Pensé, ¿por qué eso había sonado tan adorable? ¿Acaso ya estaba adoptando actitudes de gatos, pero su apariencia seguía siendo la misma?

-¡Dame comida-Nyaru!

-No te daré comida, y deja de decir "Nyaru", ¿es tu nueva muletilla acaso?

Tras decir lo último, la China se me acercó y empezó a acariciar su cabeza en mi hombro, ¿Qué creía que estaba haciendo?...

-¿Q-Qué haces China? Aléjate… - Fue cuando recordé que los gatos al pedir comida empiezan a hacerle cariño a sus amos… ¿eso indicaba que yo era su amo, o que simplemente quería comer? Siguió restregándose en mí, hasta que se acercó a mi cuello y lo lamió suavemente. No pude evitar sentir un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda. - B-Basta, China…

Me tapé con la mano donde me había lamido, pero lo que recibí como respuesta fue una mordida en mi oreja, una mordida leve. Casi podría jurar que me llegué a sonrojar un poco. Ya fue el colmo cuando empezó a dar pequeñas lamidas a mi oreja. Sí, como un gato.

Fue ahí cuando bajo de mi oreja a mi mejilla y la mordió dulcemente. Me tiró al suelo y quedé sentado bajo ella. La pared me servía como respaldo. ¿Acaso me estaba acorralando?

No sé cómo pasó, pero empecé a sentirme excitado, sus lamidas y mordidas se dirigían lentamente a mis labios. Sin darme cuenta, la China estaba dándole pequeñas lamidas a mi boca… esto simplemente estaba sacándome de mis casillas.

Pude divisar su cola, la cual es movía de un lado a otro. Por instinto la tomé con un poco de fuerza.

-A-Ah… - ¿Acaso eso había sido un gemido?... La China se mostraba sonrojada a más no poder y su cara demostraba un poco de vergüenza. De verdad esto era demasiado para mí.

No aguanté más y empecé a acariciar sus orejas de gato. Pude notar como trataba de ocultar su cara dirigiéndola a otra dirección. ¿Le gustaba que le acariciara las orejas?

-B-Basta-Nyaru… - me dijo, jadeando un poco.

-Tú empezaste, China - Sin avisarle le toqué uno de sus senos. Eran pequeños, pero de una manera inexplicable se sentían muy bien en mi mano, como si tocara una pequeña almohada de algodón, aunque más suave.

Pude escuchar un pequeño chillido de parte de ella, para luego escuchar su rápida respiración cada vez que masajeaba.

Miraba su rostro, sus expresiones, eran simplemente maravillosas. Su cara sonrojada, sus cejas arqueadas, su boca entreabierta… sí… su boca…

-China, mírame… - Me hizo caso, pero en cuanto me miró, como si fuera por impulso, comenzó a besarme de manera fogosa, pero tranquila. Estaba impresionado. Sus jadeos continuaban en mi boca. Su lengua jugaba con la mía. Sus manos se habían posado en mi cuello para luego dirigirse a mi cabello. Sentía los leves tirones que ella me dedicaba, se sentía bien experimentar como mi melena era levemente tirada.

-S-Sádico… - Su voz sonaba entrecortada, ¿qué era lo que la excitaba tanto? Su cuerpo estaba cada vez más apegado al mío. Seguía arriba y se disponía a sentarse con las piernas abiertas. Podía sentir el calor que emanaba de su intimidad. ¿Acaso estaba húmeda?

Seguí acariciándola. Sus senos, su cintura, su espalda. Levanté un poco de su vestido para llegar a sus bien formadas nalgas. La China se estremeció un poco al sentir el contacto directo de mis dedos con su piel. Quise tocar más allá, pero me detuve; aún no era momento.

Alejé mi mano de ahí y me dirigí a los botones de su vestido. Desabroché lentamente cada botón, como si todo el tiempo del mundo estuviera a mi disposición. Cuando terminé, dos tiernos senos afirmados por un sostén rosa con una cinta al centro se encontraban a mi disposición. No lo pensé mucho y quité esa prenda que tanto me molestaba la vista, ella se sorprendió cuando lo hice y trato de ocultar sus senos con sus manos. Yo las retiré. Pude verlos, eran pequeños, aun así los deseaba, cuando los veía mi entrepierna comenzaba a molestar.

-Maldita China plana…

-¡¿Q-Qué dijis…?! ¡A-Ah…! - No pudo terminar de decir lo que quería, ya que llevé uno de sus senos a mi boca y con mi lengua masajeaba sus pezones de forma circular. Con mi mano tocaba suavemente su otro seno. Abrazó mi cabeza mientras podía notar como contenía sus gemidos.

Sabía deliciosa. Su aroma era agradable, más que el de otros días. ¿Por qué su aroma me llamaba tanto a desearla, tocarla y hacerla mía?

Me aburrí de mantener la misma posición, así que con cuidado la empujé, quedando ella en el suelo y yo sobre ella. Llevé su pierna a mi cintura, ella me correspondió al instante y me abrazó pegando más mi cuerpo al suyo.

No quería dejar de tocarla, de besarla. Llevé mis manos a sus muslos, los cuales masajeaba lentamente. Podía sentir como su piel se erizaba con mi tacto. Su leve sudor hacía que sus piernas brillaran. Comencé a besar nuevamente cada esquina de su cuerpo, ella jadeaba levemente, mis mordidas se hicieron presentes en su cuello y su oreja. Mi respiración estaba entrecortada y la suya también.

Aún seguía con parte de su vestido puesto, no lo dudé más y se lo saqué lentamente. Inexplicablemente la China se dejaba y mantenía su sonrojo en aquellas avergonzadas mejillas.

El calor no se hizo esperar, por lo que me quité rápidamente la chaqueta del Shinsengumi, seguido de la camisa. Cuando ella me vio, empezó a tocar lentamente mi cuerpo, podría jugar que estaba redibujando mis pectorales con sus finos y temblorosos dedos. Se levantó un poco, quedando sentada y acercó sus dulces labios a mi pecho. Empezó a besarlo y a lamerlo. Bajaba cada vez más, pasando por mi ombligo, en donde se detuvo un poco y me miró directo a los ojos con esos grandes zafiros azules y penetrantes que me encantaban.

La miré con curiosidad y ella solo atinó a tocar un poco mi entrepierna por encima del pantalón… ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Acaso aquella China estaba en celos?...

Sin dudarlo, desabrochó mi cierre y sacó mi miembro erecto.

-C-China… ¿Qué haces?... - dije, un poco nervioso.

-Te dije que tenía hambre… - ella miraba deseosa mi erección.

-¿Era esa clase de ham…? A-Ah… - se había llevado mi pene a su boca y había comenzado a chuparlo lentamente.

Estaba jadeando, se sentía exquisito, no quería que terminara. Empezó a aumentar la velocidad mientras que con sus pequeñas manos abría mis piernas para que no le molestaran. La tomé de su cabello y lo tiré suavemente. Llevé mi cabeza hacía atrás, no podía explicar lo que sentía en esos momentos, solo sé que leves gemidos roncos salían de mi boca sin previo aviso.

Sentía que me iba a venir, por lo que hice que la China parara para llevarla bajo mío nuevamente. Comencé a besarla mientras las yemas de mis dedos recorrían su cuerpo hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Estaba muy mojada…

Comencé a masajear su clítoris de forma circular, para luego meter uno de mis dedos en su cavidad vaginal por debajo de su ropa interior.

Podía ver como arqueaba su espalda y soltaba gemidos involuntarios.

Dejé de besarla y empecé a bajar mis labios por su cuerpo, tal como hizo ella conmigo.

Llegué a su intimidad, no le pregunté y le quité las bragas rosas que llevaba puestas. Empecé a besar lentamente su vagina para luego lamerla, pasando por su clítoris hasta su orificio sexual. Podía escuchar como aguantaba sus gemidos, podía sentir como sus piernas temblaban y sudaban. Comencé a meter mi lengua para lamer por dentro su vagina. Desbordaba líquido lubricante, pensé que ya estaba lista, pero decidí seguir lamiendo.

-S-Sádico… Me siento rara…

No le hice caso, hasta que se vino en mi boca. Su sabor era alucinante… Mi lengua se llenó de sus jugos, solo atiné a tragar lo que había expulsado. Estaba demasiado excitado.

Nuevamente subí hasta su rostro. Comencé a besarla mientras que con mi mano tomaba mi miembro para tocar suavemente su vagina. Ella se estremecía al sentir el tacto de mi pene.

Con cuidado, introduje mi sexo en el suyo. Pude ver como la China abría sus ojos impresionada y completamente roja.

Primero fueron estocadas leves, ya después de que se acostumbrara comencé a penetrarla con más fuerza y velocidad en distintas posiciones.

La China se sentó en mi regazo mientras seguía penetrándola y comenzó a pasar su lengua por mis labios. No tardé en corresponderle y toqué su lengua con la mía, haciendo que bailaran fuera de nuestras bocas. Los hilos de saliva no tardaron en aparecer, más aún cuando nos separábamos levemente gracias al galope suave que hacía ella en mis piernas.

Nuevamente cambiamos de posición. Ella estaba boca abajo y yo me posicionaba arriba. Su cola comenzó a abrazar mi espalda mientras yo seguía penetrándola masajeando al mismo tiempo sus pezones. La China estaba mordiendo algunas prendas que dejamos tiradas en el suelo anteriormente. Seguramente lo hacía para no gemir tanto, después de todo, no sabíamos si estábamos completamente solos en el cuartel o si ya habían llegado algunos miembros del Shinsengumi de su patrullaje.

Volví a cambiarla de posición, ahora se encontraba boca arriba, mirándome con sus ojos entrecerrados y llorosos. Coloqué sus piernas en mis hombros mientras seguía penetrándola con fuerza.

En un momento, sentí que iba a venirme y no aguanté más.

-S-Sádico… voy a… - me dijo, con su voz entrecortada.

-L-Lo se… - Cuando ya iba a acabar, preferí hacerlo fuera, después de todo, se me había olvidado colocarme protección. La China también acabó.

Me tiré a su lado, cansado, y la miré. Tenía los ojos cerrados, aún estaba roja y toda sudada. Para mí se veía hermosa.

Tome su cara con mi mano y la acerqué a mi rostro para darle un suave beso en los labios.

-Acabas de violarme, bastardo - me dijo, mirándome tranquila a los ojos y con la voz cansada.

-Tu empezaste, China - le sonreí con ternura.

-¡No fue mi culpa! Sentía mi cuerpo raro y bueno…

-De seguro estabas en celo - me reí a su lado, ella solo atinó a sonrojarse aún más de lo que estaba.

-¡¿Ah?! ¿Qué cosas dices, bastardo-nyaru? - La abracé, acercando su cuerpo al mío. La China se notaba sorprendida.

-Te quiero, Kagura… - Ella me correspondió, abrazándome también. Solo eso me bastaba para saber sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia mí.

Definitivamente, si antes me sentía agradecido con aquella anciana, ahora sentía que le debía la vida.

* * *

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado!_**

 ** _Para quienes estén leyendo mi otro fanfic "Full China Alchemist" les debo una disculpa por mi tardía actualización, pero es que la inspiración anda un poco terca estos días. Espero que puedan aceptar este lemon como disculpa jajaja._**

 ** _Nos leemos!_**


End file.
